


One Day at a Dog Shelter

by felicitysmoakqueen



Category: Daredevil (TV), Hannibal (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Fall (Hannibal), i love my dog loving children, will and frank bonding over dogs, will graham and hannibal lecter's aliases are frederick and jack respectively lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicitysmoakqueen/pseuds/felicitysmoakqueen
Summary: Frank Castle is minding his own business at a local dog shelter and thinking over his fight with the love of his life, when a Burberry model-looking guy goes in and volunteers. Will and Frank both love dogs and both love idiots. They bond over that.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Frank continued cleaning the kennels. He didn’t get much sleep the night before: too much thinking happening and too much longing for Red. He misses him like crazy. The fight they had the other night had not been their dirtiest and most physical, but it probably was their biggest and most emotionally exhausting argument to date. It had been terrifying as hell to see Red almost die in front of him. He was almost paralyzed with fear at that moment but willed himself to move. He could not lose anyone else. He didn’t think he would survive losing anyone else. So yes, he killed all those bastards that dared hurt Matt. 

Does he regret it? No. He will do it again if it meant Matt would not have to bleed out in warehouse full of guns and cocaine and people who sold kids and women for a profit. Matt believed in a world where the worst of the worst can change, but Frank sees that these people can’t. Besides, they have been given far too many chances to change their ways but instead they just moved from one place to another, and one criminal activity to another. Matt believed that faith is enough. That is not always the case. Maybe the relationship was doomed from the start. Red deserved someone better anyway. 

He went back to his supplies and tried to see if he would need to pick up more things for the dogs. He looked up from his position when a man walked in. The guy looked like a Burberry model; from his expensive taste in clothes, his long dark and soft-looking hair with a few curls, piercing eyes and the way he carried himself. Frank wondered why a man like him would be in a place like this, especially looking like that. 

The man moved to sit beside Frank and offered his hand, “I’m Frederick.”

Frank stared at them for a few seconds before settling with a nod, waving a hand but not taking the hand offered to him, “Pete. I’d shake your hand but it’s not exactly clean” 

“Nice to meet you, Pete. Don’t worry about it. Although I must say I am not against getting my hands dirty.” he replied. 

“What brings you here? I can’t imagine a guy like you volunteering to clean up dog shit and piss. No offense.” Franks says as he goes back to what he was doing, sparing Frederick a glance.

“I am indeed here to volunteer my services as a dog piss and shit cleaner. I hope you don’t mind. I know my way around dogs, so you don’t have to worry. I used to have seven of them.” The bastard said, the first part with a shit eating grin but the latter part delivered with a sense of longing. Poor guy, what had happened to all of his dogs?

“What happened? To the dogs, I mean.” 

“I broke up with my wife. She still has them last time I checked. She loves them as deeply as I did, so I don’t fear for their wellbeing.”

Frank really didn’t know what to say after that, he’s not really great with small talk. So, he just proceeded to hand Will some of the supplies and gave instructions on what to do.  
“You sure you wanna do this wearing all of that? Might get your pricey clothes dirtied.” Frank said, what can he say? The guy just got clothes looking like that and he’s gonna clean shit? He’s gotta make sure he knows what he is in for.

“My husband insists on wearing these types of clothing. He has an immense appreciation for beauty. I indulged him at first, they do however grow on you. But no, I have no concern for them being soiled. Flawlessness of things makes for a boring existence. Some deserve to be ruined, their true selves can be better seen that way.” Frederick responded.

As it turned out, Frederick is not a bad company. He has a way with dogs and they were already gone on him. He talks here and there and seems very content in the company of dogs.

“Why don’t you adopt more dogs? You seem to love them and you look like you can afford to give them a good life.” Franks asked Frederick as they were putting away the last of the supplies. The day ended quicker than he anticipated.

“My husband and I move around a lot. We are still trying to decide for a place to settle down. I don’t want to put any of them in the position of travelling more than they need to and having to adjust to places and routines all over again. They deserve a stable home. I will get one, or a couple. Hopefully. Sometime in the future.” Frederick said as he pets Chris, the dog, who nuzzles immediately. This man really loves dogs, and as Frank looks around, he really can’t blame him. Dogs are amazing.

He noticed that Frederick checked his phone again. He’d check that device a number of times already that day. Enough to know that he is waiting for a call or a message from someone. 

“You waiting for a call or something? Is that your husband?” Frank inquired

“Yes. I am waiting for any correspondence from my husband, Jack. We had an argument before he left for Europe.” Frederick answered whilst looking longingly at his phone. Frank gets the feeling. He misses Red very much. 

“Do you love him? Your husband?”

“I do. Very much so.” 

“Then it will work out. You’ll both work things out. Relationships are like that.”

“Thank you, Pete. I hope your issue with your partner gets resolved too.” 

That made Frank freeze. “What do you mean? I never told you that!” 

Is this guy a villain? A vigilante? A cop? His hand itched for a gun. 

“Oh. My apologies for causing you concern. It was not my intention. I am merely observant and I possess a highly active imagination. It can be a curse sometimes. I noticed how you would react when I mention my husband, how you looked when you when you thought nobody was watching and how that advice you gave came from a place of incredible understanding of the problem. You seem like a good man, Pete. I may not have known you for a long time, nevertheless it is clear that you care for that person. See you tomorrow, Pete. Have a good night.” 

Damn. That guy is weird.


	2. Chapter 2

Frank came to the conclusion that Frederick is a really good cook. He brings food to the shelter the following day. It looks fancy as hell and has a name that he can’t quite pronounce but it’s really delicious. 

“This is really good. You a chef or something?” Frank asked as he chewed and enjoyed the lunch Frederick prepared and Frederick chuckles.

“No. My husband has a sophisticated pallet. He relishes in cooking. He finds it to be a performance. So, I naturally had to learn. He’s taught me most of the meals I prepare now. He delights in sharing the experience of food preparation and consumption with me.” He added.

“What’s the meat? It tastes different.” 

Frederick stared at him, he had a certain glint in his eyes and a loaded smile. Hmm.

“Do you like it? It’s lamb. I may have put some uncommon ingredients to it. It may have added to the unusual flavor.”

“It’s good. Just not used to the taste. That’s all. You should teach me sometime.” Frank said. The guy can really cook.

“I’d be honored to. Trying to impress your girlfriend?” 

Although, the way Frederick said it made it seem like he already knew the answer. Like he was just teasing him and having fun.

“Boyfriend. And yeah, I mean maybe. He likes my cooking and he certainly needs to be fed because he won’t care for himself. Sometimes I think he just lives off of take outs.”

Red really needs to eat healthier food. Frank will be damned if Matt gets sick from all the sodium and preservatives. 

“Have you talked to him yet?” Frederick asked, he looked at Frank and there is a single curl of hair, just right there, on his forehead. 

“I haven’t yet.” Frank cleared his throat and then, “Why did your husband leave for Europe? Are you getting a divorce? Is that why you had a fight?”

“A divorce? Goodness, no. My husband and I separated for three years, and it didn’t stick. It didn’t work out well for all parties involved. Might I say, it was disastrous. We are practically conjoined at this point. I am unable to envision a life without him. That doesn’t mean that we are in agreement in everything. He insisted on going to Europe and refused to tell me the reason why. We have shared memories of our time there. Some of which are painful. For both of us. With varying degrees of similarities and dissimilarities. Is he trying to open up old wounds? Why must he persist on doing something reckless and potentially hurtful for both of us?” Fredericks stated. He sighed. He’s clearly frustrated. 

Frank swallowed, “I can relate to that. I mean, not to all of it. But with loving someone who is reckless and continues to do things that can hurt them. Sometimes, I just want to shake him, you know. Tell him that people love him and care for him. That there are people who would be devastated if he di-, um, gets hurt. I want to tell him that the world would be a lot less livable without him. I just want him to think of the consequences on him for once. The world may survive without him, I don’t. I don’t think I can.” Frank stood up and started clearing their food. 

“Sorry. You didn’t sign up to be my therapist.”

“It’s alright. I understand how loving someone can be terrifying, painful and fulfilling all at once. Love threatens to engulf our being. Sometimes it makes you wish you can control who you love. But we unfortunately can’t, can we?”

Franks stared directly at Frederick

“No, we can’t.” He smiles bitterly.


End file.
